The Forging of a Warrior
by MysticalLion
Summary: This is my take on what I think Harry Potter should be like. HP/DG Begins in summer after third year. Canon in years one, two and three but it does go a bit off-canon afterwards. In my version the world cup finishes before the end of July and the summer holidays are the whole of July and August. There will be no bashing apart form Draco Malfoy and Voldemort because that is a must


The Forging of a Warrior

The humid summer air was what greeted Harry as he rose from his bed in a drunken fashion. His moves were sluggish and his eyes barely open and yet he managed to not walk into anything or create a sound, an impressive feat considering his room looked like a battle ground with papers and broken pieces of dusty toys strewn across the floor.

You see Harry was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard. 

He blearily opened his eyes and stretched with a groan.

'_It's only the start of the summer and it feels like it has been years' _were the thoughts that passed through Harry's head as he prepared for the day ahead. He looked at the wall clock and grimaced when he saw that it was only five am. His attempts to fix his hair only resulted in making it worse than when he woke up. He had grown it out recently so that it looked slightly more tamed and 'handsomely messy' instead of just the mess that it was as Hermione had put it. He grinned as he thought of their adventure just a week ago where they bent time to rescue his godfather, Sirius Black. He wondered if she would be open to trying out flying on a broom now that she had flown a hippogriff. "Probably not." He muttered with a snort remembering her loud shrieks as she held his arm with a vice-like grip.

A tapping on the window caught his attention as he turned and saw a brown owl stood on ledge clutching a letter in its beak. He walked over wondering who it belonged to. He opened the window and the owl flew in and he finally caught sight of the writing on the envelope;_ Prongslet. _

He quickly rushed to get the letter, handing an owl treat to the owl.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_Thank you for rescuing me and giving me a chance. I promise to make it up to you but right now I need ask you a few questions that are really important. Do you know anything about your heritage as a member of the house of Potter? How are you treated at where you are? I know that these questions seem strange but I really need to know. _

_This summer the world cup is coming up and I know that the Weasleys are planning to ask you to go with them there. Before you get worried, I wasn't going to ask that you don't accept but instead I am going to encourage you to go there but with one condition. Try to observe and make friends with people of the other nations and, I know you may dislike it , but your status as the boy-who-lived and the other rumours that circulate around you have reached other countries and they will all be curious to see what you are really like including foreign ministers. Before you say that you're not special, may I remind you that not everyone can survive the killing curse, battle and defeat Voldemort at the age of eleven, rescue the Philosopher's Stone, speak Parseltongue and kill a thousand year-old basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. What makes it even more impressive is that you were bitten by it and a phoenix healed you. _

_You see phoenix rarely ever let their tears to be used by anyone other than their bonded person. After the world cup we need to meet to discuss some matters that cannot be put into a letter and don't worry, you don't have to ask Dumbledore as he is going to be there because he also needs to tell you something. He will come to pick you up from the Weasleys at the end of July and guess what, after that you get to live with me in my new house provided that you still want to. Turns out that I am the heir of my grandfather, Arcturus Black, the previous lord of the black family and I have inherited his entire fortune so you don't have to worry about paying for anything because as your godfather it is my duty._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Sirius_

_Ps if you haven't started noticing girls by now then you're a lost cause but you should start working out or something because, trust me, you will thank me later._

Harry smiled as he read the letter and then turned a brilliant red as he read the last line.

'_It was good thinking that I bought a whole new wardrobe a few days ago, otherwise going to the world cup in hand-me-downs twice my size would not have been good. Working out definitely seems like a good idea and who knows with this heat I may even get a tan.' _

Turning to Hedwig he said "I wonder what he means by heritage."


End file.
